Christmas with Harry and Hermione
by Leonhart17
Summary: [HHr one shot] The trio meets to exchange Christmas presents and reminice...just a cute little fluffy thing meant to get you into the holiday season!


**A Harry and Hermione Christmas**

Harry Potter was awoken by the feeling of a body bouncing on his bed. His green eyes cracked open slowly, squinting up to see who was doing it. A blur of brown above him told him that it was Hermione. He smiled and she flopped down onto her bum next to him. Rolling onto her stomach, she leaned her head next to his.

"Wake up sleepy head," she said excitedly. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "It's Christmas!" she said, poking his sides. He squirmed away, trying to grab her hands. "Ron's already downstairs. He's going to eat all the cookies if we don't hurry," she wheedled. Harry gasped and jumped up, hurrying out of the room. Hermione huffed and flopped back in the bed. She didn't see Harry sneak back into the room. He popped his head up beside her, leaning down quickly and kissing her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry's hands cupped her face, holding her close. He broke the kiss, pulling his face back so he could see her.

"I just came in because I forgot my glasses," Harry said, grinning cheekily, plucking the frames off the night table. Hermione gasped and pushed him away.

"You're horrible," she cried. He shrugged and stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, that's it Harry Potter. I'm gonna hex you into the new year," she cried with a laugh, jumping out of the bed and chasing him as he took off out the door and down the stairs.

As she tore through the doorway, an arm shot out and caught her around the middle and swung her around. She collided with Harry, his arms quickly wrapping around her and pinning her arms to her sides. He leaned his head down and captured her lips again. She resisted for a moment but as he licked her lips she couldn't deny him and opened for him. As their tongues tangled she moaned and strained to get a hand free, needing to touch him.

He released her gradually and her hands shot quickly into his hair as she moaned again. His arms slipped down her back and over her bum, using his locked hands to lift her off her feet while their mouths were still glued together.

"Bugger, get a room you two," Ron said as he went past them into the living room from the kitchen, his hands full of cookies. Hermione broke the kiss to stick her tongue out at him. Ron wrinkled his nose as he ate another cookie. "You know Hermione that really is a disgusting gesture. Especially considering where that tongue has been recently," Ron said with a smirk as Hermione's jaw dropped and Harry grinned.

"I'll have you know that my mouth is clean!" he objected, turning his head to look at his best friend as he took a step forward, pinning Hermione to the wall while still holding her up on his crossed arms under her bum.

Hermione turned back to Harry, a sly grin on her face as she replied. "I'll vouch to that," she said softly, she and Harry slipping back into their own little world. Ron rolled his eyes as he selected another cookie and ate it quickly.

"I think you should check again," Harry murmured as he stretched his neck up the kiss her again. She nodded as their mouths met. Harry slid a leg in between Hermione's and planted his knee on the wall as he moved his hands and left her resting on his thigh as his hands slipped up her sides.

"Oy!" Ron piped up from the couch. "Ya'll can do that after we open presents."

Groaning, Hermione forced her mouth away from Harry's, breathing hard. "You are such a spoilsport Ron," she complained teasingly as Harry moved his leg, holding onto her waist as she slid down the wall onto her feet.

"It's not my fault Luna's on assignment for the Quibbler. Don't you think I'd rather she was here?" Ron defended himself with a grin.

Harry took Hermione's hand and they joined Ron in the living room. "Well Ron, since you're so excited about it, how about you open the first one," Hermione suggested as she and Harry sat down on the couch. Ron jumped up and grabbed a large, brightly wrapped box. "That one is from both of us," Hermione said as he tore the paper open excitedly. His freckled face lit up as he pulled a broom polishing kit free of the wrappings. He didn't wait before opening it, looking excitedly at all the things packed into the case. "You like it?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Ron looked up at the couple on the couch, nodding happily. "You know that I do."

"Well if you look behind that blue box there's a present that Hedwig brought from Luna for you," Hermione said, pointing toward the tree.

"Hey, wait!" Harry protested. "It's my turn!" Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes and Harry grinned as he stood up and started rooting around under the tree. He poked his tongue out at them as he grabbed a large red box that had his name on it.

"That one is from me and Luna, mate," Ron said as Harry pulled his prize back to the couch. He tore into it with glee and Hermione was struck with the realization that Harry was really very simple. He was so easily made happy with the simplest things, such as the large box of candy that he was now happily opening. Harry was grinning widely at Ron as he threw back a handful of every flavor beans.

"Thanks mate," he said around his mouthful. Ron shrugged as he reached around Hermione to get his own handful of beans.

"Your turn Hermione," Ron announced. She grinned at the boys' amusement and went to look under the tree. When she came back to the couch, she handed each of the guys another little present and had one of her own held under her arm. "Open yours first."

"That's from me," Harry said, looking pleased with himself as Hermione opened her package. He grinned as she gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. "You like it?" he asked, sliding his arms around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Oh Harry. It's great," she said, hugging him. There was a small jewelry case in her lap with a thin silver bracelet in it. There were several charms on the chain. Hermione took it out, fingering the different figures. There was a lion, a book, a wand, a pumpkin, a hippogriff, and a tree.

"You remember what all of them mean?" he asked, leaning over to clasp it on her wrist.

She nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. The Gryffindor lion, books are fairly obvious, same with the wand, the pumpkin for when we met, the hippogriff for third year, and the tree is where you proposed to me," she listed them off, smiling up at him as tears welled up in her eyes. He nodded and fingered the wedding ring that was on her finger.

"Alright, enough sentimentality, more presents," Ron interrupted as he tore into the present Hermione had handed him. "Oh bugger Hermione. You've got to be kidding me," he groaned with a grin as he pulled a book out of the packaging.

"It's not what you think. Just open it," she ordered, jingling her new bracelet happily as she leaned against Harry. Ron opened the book with a grimace on his face, half expecting a voice to order him to finish his homework. He was pleasantly surprised to see that instead of a homework planner, it was a picture album. An old photo of their class of Gryffindors was grinning and waving up at him from the page.

"Hermione this is brilliant. Where'd you get the pictures?" he asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Colin and a few others," she said as she flipped through Harry's with him, pointing out pictures she liked.

"Alright Hermione, your turn again," Harry said, pushing Hermione back onto her feet, swatting her butt as she walked back to the tree. She shot him a look over her shoulder and Ron rolled his eyes again.

"You guys never quit do you?" he asked, still turning pages in his book as he munched idly on another handful of beans.

"Nope," Harry said matter-of-factly with a grin as he leaned his head to get a better view of Hermione's bum as she kneeled down beside the tree.

"Harry, this one is for you," she said as she slid a package across the floor towards him. "Ron, this is yours," she said as she handed it to him.

"Hermione, open that green one," Harry said, pointing to a package that was partially hidden.

"She just opened one of yours," Ron objected. "Grab that blue one," he instructed. She lifted the blue box and moved back to sit between the boys on the couch. She ripped into the package from Ron and grinned as she pulled out a scarf in Gryffindor colors.

"Did you make this?" she asked as Ron blushed. He nodded and she hugged him. "It's great Ron. I love it."

"I thought it turned out alright. I got my mom to loan me the string and she showed me how to do it," Ron said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Me now," Harry said happily as he shook the box Hermione had slid over to him. Pulling the lid off, he peered excitedly down into it. "Hermione, this is brilliant," he said, pulling a snow globe out of the box. "Is that Hogwarts?" he asked, looking closely at the castle inside the globe. She nodded and he shook it again, watching the snow coat the castle and grounds of his childhood home. As he rotated it, he even saw Hagrid's tiny hut off to one side.

Ron had already ripped into his and was joyfully bouncing a regulation Quidditch quaffle on the floor. "This is great Hermione. Thanks." She grinned at her boys and nodded as tears welled in her eyes. The boys looked at each other and Harry winked. "I think its time for Hermione's next present," Ron suggested with a smile. Harry nodded and the red-head went to retrieve it from behind the tree. She smiled up at the grinning boys as a large box was put into her lap.

"Guys?" she asked as she tore the paper. "What is it?" They both just grinned and shook their heads.

"Just open it," Harry said. She lifted the lid, craning her neck to look down into the box. There was a book inside, wrapped carefully in paper. "It's very old," Harry cautioned as she lifted it out. Slowly peeling back the paper, she caught her first glimpse of the title and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where did you find this?" she asked as she ran her fingers gently across the cover.

Ron grinned. "When you've got the Boy-Who-Lived making the inquiries, things have a tendency of happening. So Harry asked if there was a first edition of Hogwarts: A History in existence and there it was."

Placing the book gingerly to the side, she stood up and hugged both of the boys around the neck. "I love you guys."

Ron blushed but grinned. "We love you too Hermione," Harry said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Merry Christmas guys," Ron said.

Hermione smiled at Ron with tears still in her eyes. "Happy Christmas Ron." Harry grinned at the pair of them and slung his arms around both of their shoulders.

"God bless us, every one," Harry said seriously as he smiled down at his wife and his best friend.

Hermione smiled back up at him and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her mouth. As it broke, she exhaled deeply. "I'll say I'm blessed."

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, longer this time. As she opened for him and his arm dropped from around Ron's shoulder to wrap tightly around her waist, Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Bugger, you two really don't quit," he said with a laugh as he stood up and went back into the kitchen, leaving the couple behind him on the couch, thoroughly unaware that he had left.

AN: Wrote this the other day in an attempt to get into the holiday season...it kind of worked - at least I can stand Christmas music now...Just a silly little one shot...hope you liked it. I'm working on another h/hr christmas one shot right now (The only reason I'm not updating Apt 29B is that I'm using a new computer and all my other stories are on the old one that is in peices in my room - gonna try and finish fixing it today...)


End file.
